justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn Up the Love
|artist = ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (Sumo) |nogm = 2 each (Classic/Sumo) None (Sweat Mashup) 1 (Fanmade) |dg = / (Classic) / / / (Sumo) (Fanmade) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |alt = Sumo Fanmade (NOW) |mode = Duet (Classic) Dance Crew (Sumo) Solo (Fanmade) |pc = Classic Blue to Silver Gray/ Burnt Orange to Silver Gray Sumo Blue/Red/Dark Blue/Brown Fanmade |gc = Classic Orange to Gray/Blue to Gray Sumo Dark Orange/Hot Pink/Cyan/Yellow Fanmade (Arrows) |lc = Classic/Sweat Mashup Dark Orange Sumo Yellow |nowc = TurnUpTheLove TurnUpTheLoveALT (Sumo) TurnUpTheLoveFAN (Fanmade) |pictos= 99 (Classic) 95 (Sumo) 85 (Sweat Mash-Up) 168 (Fanmade) |perf = Classic Arben Kapidani (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Sumo Borotalko Fanmade Diegho San}} "Turn Up the Love" by ft. is featured on Just Dance 2014, and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are each a teenage boy and girl. 'P1' P1 wears a yellow cap, sunglasses, an orange bandanna around his neck, a black shirt with a tiger's face, light blue pants, a cream-coloured raccoon tail in one pocket, and white sneakers with a leopard print. 'P2' P2 has curly red hair. She wears a red beanie, silver hoop earrings, a cropped black and gold jacket over a pink sports bra, black and white striped shorts, orange leggings, and black studded boots. Turnupthelove coach 1 big.png|P1 Turnupthelove coach 2 big.png|P2 Sumo In the alternate "SUMO" mode, there are four male dancers. They wear inflated fat suits, red hoodies with "JD" written on them, a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and sneakers of different colors per dancer (red for P1 and P2, blue for P3, and yellow for P4). The men are distinguished by facial features; P1 has a black beard, P2 wears sunglasses and a yellow cap similar to those from the classic mode, P3 wears a blue cap and glasses, and P4 has black hair, glasses, and a brief beard. P1 and P3 wear their hoods on their heads. turnupthelovealt_coach_1_big jdn.png|P1 turnupthelovealt_coach_2_big jdn.png|P2 turnupthelovealt_coach_3_big jdn.png|P3 turnupthelovealt_coach_4_big jdn.png|P4 Fanmade The dancer is Diegho San, a teenage boy with medium skin and short black hair. He wears a metal studded baseball cap, a red and black varsity jacket, a brown T-shirt with the words CLAP YOUR HANDS, and a boombox on it, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Background Classic/Sumo The routine initially takes place in front of a light blue wall with "TURN UP THE LOVE" written in a cartoony font and zebra stripes. During the whistle part, a whistle and "TWEET!" appear too. During the verses, the background switches from light blue to pink, and a radio attached to a chain and a tiger is seen, as well as other zebra stripes. Fanmade The fanmade routine takes place in a small grey room with a barred window. The window exposes a large city. Around is a purple template with the word "Fanmade" written in panels, San's Best Song Ever icon, and the Brazilian flag. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: '''Both: Put your left hand on your mouth, as if you were holding a whistle, and pump your right hand in the air during the whistle part. TurnUpTheLove-gm.png|Both Gold Moves TUTL GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sumo There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sumo routine, both of which are the same: Both: Put your arms down. TurnUpTheLoveSumoAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves Sumo GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Fanmade There is 1 Gold Move in the Fanmade routine: Only Gold Move: Put your arms in a 90° angle and put your right leg behind the left one. TUTLFanGM.png|All Gold Moves Diego GM.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup Turn Up the Love ''has an unlockable Sweat Mashup for 5 Mojocoins. * ''Note that this Mashup does not have any Gold Moves. Dancers *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Fame'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' Appearances in Mashups Turn Up The Love appears in the following Mashups: * Ievan Polkka (B.F.F.) * Problem (Lovers Duet) * Till I Find You (Duet) * What Is Love '(Icebreaker)' Dance Quests Classic * Royal Key Sumo * Origami Trivia *''Freaks'' and damn are censored. ** Damn can be briefly heard. * P2 appears in the background of Blurred Lines. Also, when you make an Autodance, you can see P1. * P1 appears on the cover of the Just Dance Now app along with the coach of You Make Me Feel.... However, his glove is on his left hand. * The background for both the Classic and Sumo routines are the same but they are animated differently. * The Sumo routine is the first Dance Crew routine to be an Alternate mode as opposed to a Classic mode. * This is Far East Movement's first song in the main series. ** This is their third song in the whole series, after ''Rocketeer'' and Like a G6. * On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Turn Up The Love’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has a different outline and it has a different colored bandanna. *In the Fanmade routine, the dancer is Diegho San, winner of the 2014 Just Dance World Cup. *The shirt which Diegho is wearing in the Fanmade routine features lyrics from the song and a boombox, both printed in the way they are seen in the Classic and Sumo routines' backgrounds. *Mehdi Kerkouche helped Diegho create the Fanmade choreography. *This is the first Fanmade routine by Diegho San, followed by This Is How We Do. *In Just Dance Now, the Classic and Fanmade routine have different preview audios. *As seen in an E3 demo gameplay of the song, the Classic routine was originally going to have more counted moves. *In the coach selection screen for the Sumo routine, P1's glove is more brownish. *P1 was used as a silhouette on Facebook to tease Just Dance 2014. *Diegho's jacket from the Fanmade routine is later re-used in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *In Just Dance 2018's Just Dance Unlimited, the game will freeze upon attempts to play the Classic routine. Gallery turnupthelove.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' Turnupthelovealt.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' (Sumo) Turnupthelove_mashup.png|''Turn Up the Love'' (Mashup) Turnupthelovefan.jpg|''Turn Up The Love'' (Fanmade) Turnupopener.png|''Turn Up the Love'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu Turnupthelove cover albumcoach.tga.png|Classic's album coach Turnupmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu turnupthelove_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's Just Dance Now cover Turnupthelovealt cover@2x.jpg|Sumo Version's Just Dance Now cover turnupthelovefan_cover@2x.jpg|Fanmade's Just Dance Now cover (original) turnupthelovefan_cover@2x updated.jpg|Fanmade's Just Dance Now cover (updated) Turnuptheloveavatar.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2014 turnup15.png|P1's Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games Turnupthelovep1gold.png|P1's golden avatar Turnupthelovep1diamond.png|P1's diamond svatar 473.png|Sumo avatar (P3) 200473.png|Golden Sumo avatar 300473.png|Diamond Sumo avatar 462.png|Fanmade routine's avatar 200462.png|Golden Fanmade routine's avatar 300462.png|Diamond Fanmade routine's avatar Turnupthelovebg.png|Background 1 Another BG TUTL.png|Background 2 984103 743657188998942 7077251071477874270 n.jpg|Conceptual art of P1 TurnUpTheLove.png|Pictograms turnupthelovefanpictos-sprite.png|Fanmade Pictograms Turnupthelove sumo pictos-sprite.png|Sumo Pictograms TurnUpTheLoveP1.png|Promo coach TurnUpTheLoveP1Extraction.jpg|P1 296265_10151647446409711_184155011_n.jpg|Teaser image Ubi_Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar (next to I Don't Feel Like Dancin') Videos Official Music Video Far East Movement - Turn Up The Love ft. Cover Drive Teasers Far East Movement - Turn Up the Love Just Dance 2014 Gameplay UK Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love (60FPS) Just Dance 2014 - Turn Up The Love Sumo (60FPS) Just Dance 2014 Turn Up The Love, Far East Movement feat. Cover Drive (Mash-up) 5* Just_dance_now_Turn_up_the_love_5_stars Just Dance Now - Turn Up the Love (Fanmade) 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Turn Up The Love Turn Up The Love - Alternate Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited - Turn Up The Love Fanmade - Diegho San References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Medium Songs Category:Diegho San Category:Céline Baron Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Borotalko Category:Songs by Far East Movement